Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Episode
<''' Other Features' Use this page to nominate and vote for the featured Episode, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate an episode from a series. type=commenttitle page=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Episode preload=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Pages/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate an Episode '''Note:' For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *'ALL' votes, whether for or against, must have a reason. *As of July 1, 2013, as only registered users may edit the wiki, only registered users may vote. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the numbered and bulleted lists. *No voting for an episode you nominated. *'You ''can change your vote. But you can't vote twice.' *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. **1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. *Nominating something as a joke, ironically, or shitposting is '''not '''allowed. Episode Requirements *Episodes cannot be nominated if the series is ''under ''2 months old. Exceptions include revamped shows (i.e., Horizons). *Nominating an unfinished episode is not allowed. *It must be neatly done, meaning it has a list of the synopsis, characters, villains, etc. *The episode can be an older episode, so long as it complies with the rest of the requirements. *When nominating an episode, you must state what series it is from and where it is in the series (i.e., episode 5 of The Gamma Awakening). If it is not part of a large franchise, say "standalone" instead. Previous Winners 2017 TBA *March: ''Interlude by CaT ----- Freak of Nature Created by CreeperDNA and nominated by the same. Standalone. For # Against #Here's a list of things wrong with this: its length, how old it is, and how bad the writing was. Zs'Skayr (in the story) wasn't even interesting and this wouldn't even make any sense at all if it were in the actual Ben 10 universe. Your idea of some species being turned into the Ectonurites wouldn't even work. PassportPortpass (Wall - Blog - ) 09:21, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Comments *CaT and Aaron make it work just fine with the Anurians and Anurites. [[User:CreeperDNA|'What's the point in sleeping when you're already dead inside.']] 19:30, March 1, 2017 (UTC) **My Ectonurite evolution was not an instantaneous creation, and CaT's was an evolution that created the entire system's life. Neither of our stories had aliens that explicitly evolved into Ectonurites. While that wasn't a problem I had with your episode, it did feel unjustified. As a side note: I do not think Shades' criticism of the age of the episode is valid, as proven by my current nomination. I had strings... But now I'm free... 20:07, March 1, 2017 (UTC) The Unitrix Earth Created by Aaron and nominated by the same. It is the pilot episode of Age of the Unitrix. For #Very good episode, enjoyed it the first time around. It's time for an Ultimate Hero! 17:46, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Against # Comments *